Junkrat and Roadhogs Overwatch Adventures
by Lennie09
Summary: Junkrat and Roadhog are joining Overwatch, and they may or may not be welcomed! Accepting requests of all kinds so follow along their probably insane adventures! (Explosions sold separately) Roadrat in the background but open to any ships.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay People! So, Aleosia here and this is my first Overwatch fanfiction. I'm probably not that good at writing and I also need to say that I do not own Overwatch. That pleasure goes over to the folks at Blizzard! I will set up some ground rules for the story and this will be accepting prompts, actually most chapters will hopefully be prompts._

 _ **Rules:**_

 _I'm fine with shipping of characters other than Junkrat and Roadhog, Roadrat will be the background ship but I am fine sneaking in pairings in the background_

 _This story will be rated teen, but if someone really, desperately wants nsfw I will fill the chapter with warnings_

 _There are no limits with the prompts, just try not to do something someone has already requested though it might be hard_

 _If you want me to weave in headcanons, I am fine with it_

 _I will also accept constructive criticism, actually I'll love it - It's better to improve my writing than to be blind to the faults_

 _Okay! Thanks for reading this horrifyingly long Author's Note (if you made it this far). Enjoy the story!_

...

The members of Overwatch were seated round a large table in the meeting room. Or as Tracer so kindly pointed out the 'if we are ever called in here get ready for a long and boring 2+ hours' room.

Winston sighed as he tried to quiet the rowdy room, minus Widowmaker, Soldier and Reinhardt who are all just as annoyed as Winston.

"Can everyone please just SHUT UP" An unusual burst from Reinhardt grabbed everyone's attention. Lucio chuckled nervously as the rest of the team tried to look as innocent as possible.

"Thank you" Winston said. "Now, I have an important announcement to make. We have two new people joining Overwatch" some of the team looked excited, while others looked skeptical. "Ooh ooh! Who is it" Tracer asked. "I was just getting to that. Winston replied.

"The two new members names are Junkrat and Roadhog" their faces appeared on the screen behind Winston, very professionally. "I know they might not have the best backgrounds, but I assure you they are good at what they do".

Most of the team looked confused at the explanation, but McCree spoke up. "They're criminals aren't they?" a pause. "Why are you letting known murderers on the team?". "Didn't they steal the crown jewels?" Tracer spoke up.

Winston straightens "As I said before, they are good at what they do. And at least they'll only be killing who we deem as a threat. Also, it's not like everyone on this team has a straight record". Looks were made at some very specific people.

"Anyway, they'll be arriving tomorrow, so we'll have none of this attitude" And with that, everyone split off to do what they normally did.

...

"You know Roadie. I still don't get why we're doing this" Junkrat complained to his partner. "We could be out robbing another arcade, or blowing something up! But no! We are going to work for Overwatch of all groups. Omnic-loving bastards"

"Jamie, we are getting free food, accommodation and we are getting paid. Just be glad they are still letting us kill people, though with limitations in place" Roadhog said. What would be interpreted as a series of ineligible grumbles sounded clear as day to the aforementioned 'Jamie'.

"Ya sure this is it pal?" A giant white, pristine building stood in front of them, too pristine for the dirtier of the two. Roadhog only grunted in response.

"Okay, sheesh. So what do we do? There isn't exactly a doorbell"

Mako just shrugged his shoulders.

Then, as if like magic. The door started to come up.

Junkrat looked over to Roadhog, who seemed as unfazed as ever, though it is hard to tell through that mask. Junkrat has only seen Roadhog without his mask twice. One was willingly, the other was, an accident to say the least.

Standing in front of them was a giant man in armour, a young woman with, something, strapped to her chest and a talking gorilla.

Not exactly the most normal bunch of characters, though Junkrat and Roadhog weren't 'normal' either.

...

Out of all the members in the Overwatch Initiative, Tracer was the only one excited. Yeah, Lucio and D-va had a mild interest, but everyone else was almost down-right dreading it.

They had all seen photos of the two, mainly mug shots, and they did portray what they looked like. What they didn't do however, was demonstrate how tall they were. Tracer expected Roadhogs height due to his scary 'I'm a one man apocalypse' nature and a bit bigger than chubbiness. But Junkrat was still tall, Tracer guessed around 6'6, though it was hard to tell as he was hunched.

"Hello mates!" His loud and slightly grating voice, laced with a strong Australian accent rang out. Roadhog just grunted slightly as usual.

"Hope you're all happy to have us 'ere"

...

 _And there we go, chapter 1 is finished. Sorry if this was short, but I just wanted to set up the initial arrival. So I'm accepting requests and they will probably be what drives this story. Also there will be a somewhat chronological order, but if at any point you want to go into the pasts of the characters then it will be very inconsistent._

 _Bye!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _Salutations people! Thank you for the reviews, I really appreciate it. This is probably my biggest fanfic response so far._

 _This is a request from Guixi: Symmetra's and Torbjorn's reaction to Junkrat joining the 'community workshop'_

…

Symmetra was pissed, okay maybe that wasn't the right word for it - disgusted was a better description. Here she was, going to the workshop after having breakfast. She was understandably tired, the two new members - was it Junkrat and Roadhog? She thinks that's what their names are anyway, they stayed up all night screeching about something she couldn't make out behind the walls.

Of course her room is the closest to theirs, also why the hell were they in the same room? Sighing she looked back to the sight in front of her. The workshop had always been a place of peace, her constructs on one side, Torbjorn's on the other. But now, that disgusting person was sat in the middle, all the previous tools and projects shoved to either side. Scattered on the floor were what looked to be grenades and mines, each grenade was yellow with a dead smile.

And when she says disgusting, she means disgusting. The once clean bench was now completely black with soot and the fact that the room smelt like smoke didn't help the case. "'Hey! Watch where ya going sheila. Or someone could get blown up! And it's not going to be me." His voice rang out, alerting Symmetra to the fact that every one of the explosives were alive, primed, deadly.

"Why do you leave live explosives on the floor? Ignoring the fact that they're _live,_ they shouldn't be on the floor in the first place." She gestured around her, further stressing her point a grenade actually rolled up to her.

Though when she looked back up a grin was spread out on the Junkers face, he was throwing a grenade up and down.

"You threw a grenade at me?!" Slightly mortified that it could have gone off at any second, probably along with her foot. "I know what I'm doing sh- Ha ha!" There was a pause. "I never got your name, huh?"

"Symmetra." Her answer was blunt, too annoyed to care anymore.

It was then that heavy footsteps alerted them to the 'I'm not a dwarf' Torbjorn. Their heads turned in the direction of the noise. Symmetra was slightly worried that the usual grin on Junkrat's face was even bigger than before.

He ran over and placed a pressure mine where he usually puts his turret, evident by the large concave that looked suspiciously like a turret. Symmetra took a wild guess that was how he knew where it went. She didn't know how it managed to appear to sink into the ground, what she did know was that Torbjorn would be mad. No one, no one lays a hand on his turret and gets away with it.

Symmetra ran over and tried to get the mine out of the ground, to no avail. It seemed the mine was as far in ground as it appeared. Torbjorn's figure appeared in the doorway. "Torbjorn, you really don't want to put your turret down."

He grinned, his arms were holding the turret in what looked to be a hug. "And why's that?" Torbjorn walked closer to the mine. "Junkrat, the _idiot_ decided to put a mine there as a practical joke"

The only expression she got from him was his eyebrows slightly rising in a questioning manner. "Oh. Is that all" His smile started to turn dark, turning to Junkrat who was chuckling nervously hand rubbing the back of his neck. "It was just a prank, ha ha-" his laughter died out.

"I should probably leave…" He slowly inched away from the now angry 'dwarf'. "Disable the mine first, then Torbjorn will _maybe_ let you leave" Symmetra said, half commanded. Junkrat ran over to the mine and grabbed at the parts his fingers could reach. The mine came out surprisingly quickly, but Junkrat, wanting to get the last laugh had a different idea.

He started to run away from the surprised faces and threw the mine behind him. Giggling as he heard the bang. "Don't worry" he called back. "The mines very weak, the worst you'll get is a scab" And with that he was off, leaving the disgruntled two back in the workshop.

 _There we go, sorry that these are so short, but I only have a limited attention span. I'm really not that good at long chapters. Bye!_

 _-Aleosia_


	3. Chapter 3

_Request by theepicguyisepic1:_ _One of the members could ask Junkrat how he lost his arm and leg and it turns out to be something really funny, except me being my angsty self it will be a dark yet Junkrat laughs at it story. So yay for angst… I'm a sick person. Also I am Australian (Well I moved to Australia from England when I was 5), so I hopefully have a good idea on everything. But then we just seem to constantly have Stir Fry so I don't know. Also Bubble Tea is VERY popular in Adelaide, I also love the headcanon._

Junkrat's first impression on the team wasn't great, especially on Symmetra and Torbjorn - okay maybe not Torbjorn, he was a nice guy and he forgets bad things that happen really easily.

It was around 5:30pm. Why was that important? Mainly because that's the time that everyone has dinner. Now dinner varies from person to person, night to night. As in people are selected to make the meal each night.

Tonight though, it was up to Junkrat and Roadhog to cook. Everyone was cautious, and for a good reason - the two seem to have zero hygiene, well Junkrat did at least. And none of them trusted Roadhog except for said dirty man.

So far it seemed like a stereotypical Australian dish - barbeque. Being tended to by Roadhog. Burgers, sausages, kebabs, potatoes, capsicum and onion. The salad had just been finished by Junkrat. As much as the team didn't want to admit it, the food smelt amazing, most of them hadn't had a barbeque before and were starting to become quite excited.

Lucio noticed Junkrat over near the stove, trying to pour a mixture into a bowl. He got most of it in the bowl - but a small bit got into a crack of his prosthetic arm.

Junkrat made a totally manly scream and started to run around frantically - Lucio stared at him in slight confusion. He was now over at the sink and started fumbling with whatever connected his arm to the rest of his body.

Roadhog looked over and was about to help until he remembered that he is cooking and really cannot leave the barbecue. Lucio ran over, "need any help with that?" "Nah. I'm good." It didn't seem like that, a grimace came over his face as he sighed in defeat. "Could you, uh, just flip that thingy there. Oh, and if you turn that part" He pointed as he explained what to do.

Lucio did just that, and not to long after the sticky substance was being washed away under the tap. "Thanks Mate!" Junkrat stated. "It's no problem really. What happened to your arm anyway?" Lucio asked innocently. Junkrat's face showed surprise for a split second, then it lit up. "Oh! You mean lack of right?"

Lucio just nodded meekly realising what he just asked. "Well it was a while ago, the incident actually took my leg as well."

"I was 9… No wait, I was 10." He thought for a moment. "Yeah, I was 10"

 _Flashback (dun, Dun, DUUUUN)_

"Mum, Mum!" A young Junkrat smiled as he ran up to the door of what looked to be a small shack, he was missing a front tooth and his blonde hair was all over the place. The door had scratches in it and the paint was coming off.

Junkrat had what looked to be a very pretty necklace in his left hand as he knocked on the door. "I found this in a pile of scraps! I think I heard you muttering something about it being your birthday soon. You always get me something nice on my birthday so I thought I'd look for something nice!"

His face dropped when he still didn't get a reply. He managed to shove the door open, there were only three rooms in the house - one where he and his Mum slept, the kitchen and the living room. Junkrat ran into the living room, what looked to be an omnic was facing the doorway, it looked to have been deactivated. There was a dent in the back of it's head.

It wasn't the omnic that brought tears to Junkrat's amber eyes, it was the person behind the omnic that did. "Mu-um?" He stutters out. He runs over and sees his Mum - Angelina on the ground a hole burnt where her heart should have been. A metal bat had rolled out of her hand. Time all but slowed down for the young Junker as he started to break down into tears and knelt down next to his mother's body.

He reached over and put the necklace around his mum's neck. A beep sounded behind him. Junkrat turned and saw the lights on the omnic turn on, he inched back and grabbed the metal bat, the omnic fired what looked to be a laser and it hit the arm with the bat in. Junkrat cried out and saw a similar hole had been burnt just below the elbow. The omnic looked at him as Junkrat tried to grab the bat with his left arm.

The omnic kept on firing and hit above his right knee, Junkrat was beginning to feel faint but continued on. Due to his now not being able to stand up he swung at the omnic's legs. He didn't know how but it hit!

The omnic was stunned as it fell to it's now destroyed knee. Junkrat kept swinging until he made contact with it's head - unlike the dent this knocked it clean off as sparks flew from the neck.

Voices could be heard closing in as Junkrat started to lose consciousness, they must have heard the commotion. When he woke up very crudely made prosthetics were in place of his limbs and a Doctor stood over the bed that he was lying on.

 _End Flashback (Sorry for so much angst. I really can't help myself)_

"I-I'm sorry for asking." Lucio looked ashamed after hearing the story. He looked up when he heard the Junkers laugh ring out. "Ha-ha! Don't worry 'bout it mate! It's a funny story anyway." Lucio was stunned. How the hell is that a funny story? There was _nothing_ funny about that. This guy really is insane.

"Ooh! I should probably get back to making the boba tea." And with that he was off, whistling.

Unlike that story, dinner was actually amazing! Who knew the two could cook so well, and the tea was good even though it seemed quite out of place. Lucio though - just couldn't let the story go during the night.

 _Oh my God that was so bad. I tried to make it as upbeat as possible but one thing led to another and this happened… Anyway! Hope you liked it._

 _-Aleosia_


	4. Chapter 4

_Boogie445 requested:_ _How about Reinhardt and Zarya reaction to how much Roadhog might eat._

 _Sorry for the long wait, I do really have a short attention span! Hahaha._

…

While Junkrat had made an, 'impression' on a few members of Overwatch. He was still seen as approachable, unlike his friend who is almost always with him - Roadhog.

Usually people are intimidated by his size, mask, heavy breathing and the fact that he also doesn't talk much. This is why he is sitting in the cafeteria - void Junkrat due to some medical 'problems', alone. Two people, happen to notice the Junker sitting there, and in a show of good faith walk over to sit down with him. Reinhardt and Zarya.

Roadhog was slightly confused, though it didn't show through his mask, at why the two would sit down with him. They haven't even talked to each other before! Zarya, if he remembers correctly, has in front of her what he assumes to be some form of meat, and Reinhardt with _something…_ Roadhog himself has in front of him a selection of meat, roasted vegetables, rice for some reason and mash potatoes.

"Hello. Your name is Roadhog if I am not mistaken?" Reinhardt asked with a small smile, not really knowing how to start the conversation. Roadhog grunted his version of yes. "Ahh, very good! If you don't know, my name is Reinhardt, and she is Zarya." He points over to the pink haired Russian.

"That is a large amount of food you have there" Zarya stated, Roadhog just grunted and slightly lifted up his mask to eat. It showed lips which had a scar crossing through it from the right side diagonal. "Why did you decide to sit with me?" Easier to understand now that the mask was not covering his mouth - though it was still a deep rumble. "Well your friend wasn't with you, and we thought you might want some company." Reinhardt said.

"Thanks." It didn't sound that thanking, though the two accepted it nonetheless. They ate in silence for a while until Zarya spoke up. "Would you like to try some boiled chicken? It is a dish from Russia." Reinhardt gave Roadhog a look and just smiled. Roadhog nodded yes and took a piece from the plate, it wasn't actually that bad - well compared to the bush tucker that he had to endure for some time.

"See Reinhardt! I'm not the only one who likes it." She seemed proud and grinned. Roadhog let out a chuckle, the two really weren't that bad.

 _Geez, I think this is the shortest piece of nonword restricted writing I've ever done. I do like this friendship but I find writing Zarya ridiculously difficult. Way harder than it should be. Anyway! Thanks for reading!_

 _-Aleosia_


End file.
